Privacidad
by lilyreiss
Summary: porque a veces solo se necesita estar a solas para tener valor de dar el paso...MikaAnnie


Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja...¡Los fanarts tienen la culpa de que haya empezado a shipearlas! *^* espero que os guste :3

* * *

Si la sangre fuesen monedas, ahora Mikasa sería rica. Bañada en un pastoso líquido rojo que poco a poco se iba evaporando, parecía volar. Su cara seria, llena de concentración y calma, hacía creer que más que pelear, estaba jugando al ajedrez. Sus movimientos estaban planeados de una forma casi perfecta, eso era aparente, y a su alrededor las bestias caían sin ningún incidente de por medio. Hasta que un destello la cegó, y todo se volvió negro. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar húmedo y caliente, no tardó mucho en deducir que estaba en la boca de un titan. El ser cuidaba mucho de no dañarla, y se dejó llevar.

-"Posiblemente sea Eren"-pensó, guardando las espadas con calma.  
No pasó demasiado tiempo allí dentro, en menos de cinco minutos, la luz volvió. Una mano la ayudó a salir, pero algo la hizo dudar. Era una mano sin piel, que gentilmente la invitaba a subir. Eren tenía cubierto su cuerpo. Sacó de nuevo sus armas antes de saltar, y miró desafiante a los ojos de su secuestradora. La gigante rubia la observaba detenidamente, sin una emoción en su rostro. La dejó en el suelo suavemente, se alejó unos pasos y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a humear, y la chica caminó lentamente por el hombro de la bestia, bajando por un brazo previamente colocado para ello. No tenía equipo tridimensional que la ayudase. Pisó suelo firme pocos segundos antes de que el cadáver se desmoronase, pero no aceleró sus movimientos. Ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, en una batalla sin palabras, hasta que Annie se tiró encima suyo. La asiática la rodeó con los brazos, sorprendida, esperando que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo empezase. Pero no llegaba. Casi sin quererlo, se relajó. Una cálida sensación la invadió, y sus manos se movieron solas lentamente por el cuerpo de la rubia. Acarició su espalda y la atrajo más hacia sí, mientras ella escondía el rostro en su hombro y se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco tenía intención de preguntar. No quería estropear el momento. Pasados unos segundos, la titan se apartó. Su rostro era frío como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas. Había llorado, era evidente.  
-¿Por qué no me has matado ya?-preguntó con voz impersonal.  
¿-Debería?-desenganchó su equipo, que cayó, haciendo que un ruido metálico rebotase por todo el lugar.  
-Te echaba de menos-sus hombros caían, derrotados, y su armadura de hielo empezaba a resquebrajarse.  
-¿Por qué?  
Mikasa estaba confusa, pero seguía teniendo su entereza habitual. Necesitaba más que eso para perder la calma.  
-¿Por qué que?  
-"¿Por qué me has echado se menos? ¿Por qué me has abrazado? ¿Por qué lloras?"-sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
-Privacidad-dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
-"Porque quería verte. Porque también te extrañaba. Porque quiero abrazarte otra vez" Información  
-Ya veo-sonrió cansada, y se acercó un paso-Voy a informarte de algo, Ackerman.  
-¿De qué?  
No se movió cuando se puso cara a cara con ella. No se movió cuando la empujó para apoyarla en un árbol. No se movió cuando ella se subió disimuladamente a una raíz, quedando así por encima. Se movió cuando, muy lentamente, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios. La pasó los brazos por los hombros, y cerró los ojos. Correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el cosquilleo que la provocaba en el estómago. Cuando se separaron, la rubia la miró a los ojos y esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.  
-No tengo más que decir.  
La asiática la devolvió el gesto, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.  
-Buena información.  
La morena rió, y la obligó a cambiar posiciones. No necesitó subirse a ninguna parte para poder mirar a la otra desde arriba. La alzó la barbilla con un dedo y la hizo mirar hacia otro lado, mientras con la mano libre la inmovilizaba ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza.  
-Vamos a necesitar más privacidad...-susurró a su oído antes de morder su cuello.  
La armadura de hielo de ambas había desaparecido por completo, las defensas de la guerrera asiática eran inexistentes y, por una vez, las sonrisas de Annie estaban llenas de calidez. El cadáver de la titan se desintegraba a sus espaldas, el sol se iba ocultando tras las murallas, y el ruido de los carros era lo único que estropeaba su calma. Los carros. Se separaron rápidamente.  
-¡Vete!-gritó la morena poniéndose todo lo rápido que podía su equipo de nuevo.  
-Pero...  
Se había quedado bloqueada, pero no tardó mucho en recobrar la entereza y asentir. La miró de reojo, y se mordió el labio. Mikasa sonrió, se acercó a ella y la dio un dulce y corto beso.  
-Volveremos a vernos-susurró uniendo sus frentes. Un crujido no muy lejos las hizo cortar el momento-Ya vienen, date prisa.  
-Adiós Ackerman-se encaramó a la primera rama de un árbol cercano.  
-Hasta pronto, Leonheart.  
Para cuando los soldados llegaron, solo había una chica en el lugar. Consiguió hacerles creer que había hecho huir a Annie.  
-¿Mikasa, estas bien? Te noto...triste-preguntó Armin, preocupado  
-No pasa nada-se secó una lágrima rebelde.  
Algo cayó en su regazo. Un pequeño paquetito de hojas. Lo escondió rápidamente. Aquella misma noche, lo abrió en soledad. Una piedra de un azul tan puro como el de los ojos de la rubia, e igual de frío, con una brillante cadena plateada y una abrazadera con forma de león eran todo el contenido. Lo abrazó como si fuera un tesoro. Alguien la llamó desde el interior del cuarto, y ella se lo puso al cuello, ocultándolo tras su bufanda, y se metió dentro. En la oscuridad, un par de ojos siguieron sus pasos. El destello de una corta melena rubia perdiéndose en la maleza resaltó en la noche por última vez.

* * *

¿Un comentario para decirme que tal fue mi estreno de MikaAnnie? *carita de cachorro*


End file.
